you are what?
by nellysh
Summary: more r/h, and a little hp/gw P.S.: I hope that I will soon find a good (english) spell checker


"Harry, you look like, sorry, shit", smirked Ron. And indeed, Harry looked like he had not slept for days.

"Thanks, mate, I love you too!" yawning, he pointed to his son "this little lad is teething and that means sleepless nights".

James, fed and freshly diapered, was pleased at Ron's shoulder, while Ron patted him gently on the back.

„Now he looks like an angel, but at night.."

Ron gave Harry over the head of his godsons a look full of sympathy. "Mate, these three words will cheer you up: two, weeks and vacation"

"I do not know, if I'll survive another two weeks without sleep"

"Harry, you can do everything – you are the choosen one"

Harry hit Ron with a sofa cushion. "Hee, I hold the baby from the chosen one"

„Just wait until it's your turn!"

"Maybe in a year, now we are still in the honeymoon-phase!"

"Three months married and still in the honeymoon-phase?! Congratulations"

With a loud belch James drew the attention to himself.

Ron grinned. "Spoken like a true Weasley".

"Potter"

"No way, you're not a redhead, but handsome as any of us", whispered Ron in James ear, loud enough for even Harry.

"So, bedtime for our handsome Potter".

Carefully Ron puts his godson in Harry's arms. "Sweet dreams, James". He gently stroked the cheeks from the baby.

When Harry returned to the living room, Ron was impatiently waiting for him already. "Mate, what is that?"

He held a white stick in his hand, which he considered curious.

"Where you found the stick?"

"On the sink in the guest bathroom, in the trash are a few more"

Harry closed his eyes and swallowed. "This is a pregnancy test."

"A pregnancy test ?"

"Yes, the woman pee directly onto the test"

"Pee?" horrified Ron dropped the test.

If Harry was not so shocked, he would have certainly laughed at the face of his friend. "Please be negative" he thought as he picked up the test.

"And" asked Ron impatiently.

"Bloody hell, Ginny is pregnant!"

"Harry," Ron grinned, "if you continue at this rate, you have in a few years your own Quidditch-Team"

"Very funny!"

A few hours later:

"Harry, Harry-Darling, wake up. Your wife is back and she brought food for her starving man", Ginny

held a bag of food in front of her husband, who was in a deep slumber on the sofa, "and if he is very well behaved, she will him later demonstrate her new sexy-underwear".

"I'm awake, I'm awake", Harry sat up and stretched his arms above his head, "mmh, food, a beautiful woman in sexy-underwear, my life is beautiful!"

"Food first? One day with Ron and your priorities have already changed!", Ginny went into the kitchen to fetch plates. "My little boy is sleeping?"

"Yes, and hopefully by tomorrow morning!

„Hopefully," confirmed Ginny, who brought also two wine glasses in the living room, "Can you open a bottle wine"

"Wine? I think tea would be more appropriate"

Ginny looked surprised at her husband.

"I mean with the baby" stuttered Harry,

"Harry, we feed James now with the bottle, so I think I'm allowed to drink alcohol"

Her husband put his hand on the belly of his wife: "I mean not James, but our little baby girl"

„Baby girl?"

"You forgot the pregnancy test in the bathroom and Ron found the stick, and it was positive, well, at first I was kind of shocked, I mean, James is only nine months old, but a little girl would be nice.."

Harry was interrupted by the laughter of his wife.

„And my brother Ron found the test? Oh god, this is really good!" Ginny wiped away their tears of laughter. "Harry, my love," Ginny put her hand on the knee of her husband, "I'm not pregnant!"

Relieved, Hermione falls on the sofa. "All day shopping and yet I still need gifts" She looked at her husband hopeful.

„Mylady need a foot massage`?",

"Please, Sir Weasley," Hermione strums with her eyelashes.

"Mmmmh, that's good," pleasant Hermione closed her eyes.

"Did you have fun with Ginny"

"Mmmh, and you with Harry and James?"

Hermione suddenly felt how the body of her husband in silent laughter shook.

„What's so funny"

"I must think of Harry's face"

Hermione looked questioningly at her husband "Ginny is pregnant – again!"

„W..what?"

"Ginny told you nothing?"

"Are you sure, Ginny is pregnant?"

"We found a pregnancy-test and this test is reliable to 99 percent, also yes, I am 99 percent sure".

"Ron"

"You would have seen Harry's face"

"I now Ginnys surprise is spoiled.."

"Ron"

"but is her own fault, I mean, left the test lying on the sink"

"Ronald!"

"A miracle that Harry has not found him before"

"Ronald-Billus Weasley, could you keep your mouth for a moment, please"

Hermione held out an envelope, her hand slightly trembling: "Actually, I wanted to give you this Christmas Eve, but consider as an early gift!"

When Ron opened the envelope, a black and white photo fell out, with a small white dot in the center.

„You know what that is?"

Ron shook his head, as he tries to see something.

One the left side of the picture was written:

Hermione Weasley, born 19.09.1979, Date: 10.12.2004, 5 Weeks

Hermione laughed happily: "This is the first picture of our baby!"

Two days later at "The Leaky Cauldron":

A relaxed, well-rested Harry sits with a butterbur at the bar.

"Well, James is sleeping through at last?" asked Hannah, the barmaid and Nevilles Wife.

"Finally" confirmed Harry

"About time, Harry began to look like a ghost" , snorted Ron.

"Soon YOU will have the sleepless nights"

Ron looked dreamily into the distance "I cannot wait"

„Hee, Harry, you have to watch the Ultra-dingsda. Muggles are so awesome!"

"Again? I looked at the picture already been 20 times!"

When Harry saw his friend's disappointed face he drew a sigh "Okay, show me Baby Weasley for the 21st time"

Beaming Ron took the picture from his pocket "You knew, in a few weeks, the doctor determined the sex of our baby!"

„Ron, you've already told me this several times"

"Harry, what do you think, is this a foot?"

"Only 8 months more," thought Harry, "only 8 months more".


End file.
